The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachinery, such as gas turbine engines with one or more fluid flows. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a reverse purge system for purging fluid (e.g., gas fuel, liquid fuel, water) from a turbomachine, such as a gas turbine engine
Fluids may remain in the turbomachine resulting in undesired operation. For example, in turbomachines, after delivery of fuel to combustors, residual fuel may remain in fuel manifolds and/or fuel premixers sticking to internal walls or surfaces of the fuel premixers. Residual fuel may form deposits that could obstruct fuel flow through the premixers. Unfortunately, the residual fuel can cause clogging of the fuel premixers and/or manifolds, or passages extending between the fuel premixers and the manifolds. Moreover, fluid may be wasted by remaining in the system. In some cases, the fluid remaining in the turbomachine may be purged from the turbomachine using an inert gas, but forward purging may cause a relatively high disturbance in operation of the turbomachine due to the purge (e.g., vibration).